<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reshaped by help_me_no</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336334">Reshaped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_me_no/pseuds/help_me_no'>help_me_no</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Strength of Minotaurs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_me_no/pseuds/help_me_no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theseus’s impatience and biggest plans for his sex life with Asterius are finally fulfilled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Strength of Minotaurs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reshaped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is all porn folks, I couldn’t even manage to create any buildup or premise for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theseus buries his face between the swells of Asterius’s chest, and brings both hands up to squeeze. Asterius’s pecs are massive and plush (in multiple ways), and Theseus kneads them aggressively, tonguing at his cleavage. Asterius snorts, seemingly more pleased with Theseus’s fascination than the stimulation itself, but Theseus will accept that.</p><p>“I’d like to fuck your chest someday, Asterius! Not today, for I have other things I would like, but someday! And, if you like it, multiple somedays!”</p><p>“If you would like, my king.”</p><p>Theseus huffs, rears back to glare at Asterius.</p><p>“Only if <em>you</em> would like, Asterius! I had hoped you would understand that by now.”</p><p>Asterius rests a hand on Theseus’s ass. Theseus obligingly presses back, trying, however, to maintain the look of disapproval on his face.</p><p>“I like to do things you enjoy, my king, at least once. Your proposal sounds... messy... but I can tolerate it for an experiment.”</p><p>Theseus lets himself be placated, before the mental image strikes him. Asterius’s broad chest, cleavage shiny with oil and cum splattered across his dark fur. It’s—</p><p>“You’re drooling, my king.”</p><p>Theseus puffs up his own chest. “I will not apologize! You are magnificent in any form, and I will not pretend the mental image of you, marked by me, is not incredibly arousing!”</p><p>Asterius sighs, and before Theseus can continue, grabs his hips and drags him forward, pressing their cocks together. Theseus lets out a garbled noise, toes curling and feet scrabbling at the sheets.</p><p>“You implied you had plans?”</p><p>Theseus pants as he finds himself, but finally manages to straighten up and beam. “Indeed, Asterius! The plan to end all plans! The plan we have been building to! The <em>plan</em>—“</p><p>“Ah,” Asterius cuts him off, “I see.”</p><p>Theseus is not deterred. “The plan for you to fuck me, of course! The plan to finally have that magnificent cock inside of me! The plan—“</p><p>“There is a way I could have it inside of you that would also shut you up.”</p><p>Theseus chokes on his own spit, and his thighs tremble. They have done that, a few times now, but Asterius has always been reluctant to fuck Theseus’s throat, and so Theseus has never come close to swallowing the whole thing. And it is tempting, even if Asterius is mostly teasing. But no—</p><p>“I have plans, Asterius!”</p><p>Asterius sighs again.</p><p>“So you have said.”</p><p>Theseus scrambles out of Asterius lap and practically throws himself onto all fours. He looks back over his shoulder.</p><p>“Come now, Asterius! I have fingered myself already, though I would need to use my whole fist to be truly adequate!”</p><p>Asterius looks exasperated, and makes no move to touch Theseus. Theseus frowns.</p><p>“You need not be worried, if that is what stops you! I have touched myself frequently, thinking of you, and I have fucked myself on increasingly larger toys in preparation!”</p><p>Asterius’s expression has gone from exasperated to faint.</p><p>“You—what?”</p><p>“Elysium provides for all our needs, my friend! You know this! Surely you did not think it stopped at food and housing and entertainment? Although this is a form of entertainment in itself!”</p><p>“Elysium has...” Asterius looks bewildered. “-made you... sex toys? In my size?”</p><p>“And sometimes shape!” Theseus affirms.</p><p>Asterius however, seems to be <em>further</em> from fucking Theseus, which is frustrating and, if Theseus must be honest, a little discouraging.</p><p>“Is that... thought not appealing to you, my friend? Of me fucking myself, thinking of you?”</p><p>Asterius stares, and then tips his head in thought. And then he stares again. Theseus resists the urge to roll over, wrap himself in blankets, and flee, and is rewarded by Asterius’s gaze slowly growing heated.</p><p>“It is,” Asterius finally answers. He crawls forward to place a hand on Theseus’s ass, and Theseus sighs as all the tension melts from his body.</p><p>Asterius parts Theseus’s cheeks, rubs his thumb through the oily proof of Theseus’s earlier preparations, and then slides the tip of it inside of Theseus. Theseus whines at the stretch.</p><p>“Would you be upset with me, Theseus, if i were to tell you I prefer imagining you with the real thing, rather than a substitute?”</p><p>“No,” Theseus breathes. “But why imagine when—“ Asterius’s thumb slides deeper and his breath stutters. “-Why imagine when you can make it happen?”</p><p>Asterius hums, pulls his thumb free, and then thrusts it back in.</p><p>“I need something to tide me over while we ready you.”</p><p>Theseus’s reply flies from his head at another thrust, and then Asterius removes his thumb again to replace it with his forefinger. It reachers deeper inside, and Theseus fucks back against it.</p><p>Asterius is slow and insistent, despite Theseus’s best attempts to goad him into moving faster. He tries confident suggestion and impatient pouting both, and neither get him anything more than gentle laughter. He rocks back on Asterius’s fingers but it’s not <em>enough</em>; bent over on his hands and knees only affords him so much leverage, and he <em>knows</em> how strong Asterius could be. His own movements can’t begin to compare.</p><p>He tries to sit back on his heels, half thinking that maybe Asterius will let him ride his fingers properly, half trying to reposition so he can try and manipulate Asterius with a better view of his face. Instead Asterius reaches down his free hand and grabs Theseus’s hip, holding him in place. Theseus whines.</p><p>“Hush Theseus, be patient.”</p><p>“I do not <em>want</em> to be patient! I want you to fuck me!”</p><p>Asterius loosens his grip on Theseus’s hip, and a reflexive surge of hope hits Theseus before Asterius’s hand shifts to the small of his back, then up to his shoulder-blades, and pushes <em>down</em>. Theseus’s elbows buckle and his face smushes into the bed below and he has even less leverage than before.</p><p>“<em>Asterius</em>!”</p><p>“Impatient,” Asterius hums, and then he finally presses in a second finger. Theseus keens with the stretch and before he’s even fully processed it, Asterius shifts his fingers to rub against his prostate and Theseus’s legs spasm and he lets out a hoarse shout.</p><p>“Is this more to your liking, my king?”</p><p>Theseus opens his mouth to answer, and then Asterius begins to carefully scissor his fingers and Theseus has to bury his face in the sheets again to muffle any embarrassing noises.</p><p>It takes a bit to feel in control of himself to tilt his head to the side and look at Asterius out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Will you fuck me now, dearest Asterius?”</p><p>“Hm...” Asterius punctuates the rumble with pressure to Theseus’s prostate, and then continues speaking as if his hand isn’t the only thing keeping Theseus from thrashing right off the bed. “A little more, I think.”</p><p>Theseus’s only reassurance is that, despite his controlled tone, Asterius voice is low and breathless, and Asterius is staring down at where his fingers disappear into Theseus as if he can’t look away. He spreads his fingers again (Theseus squirms at the thought of what Asterius is seeing) and then presses a third massive finger in the ensuing space.</p><p>Theseus cries out. The consequence of Asterius’s huge size is that the jump between fingers is daunting in itself. It’s impossible to increase gradually, and each of Asterius’s fingers is equivalent to simultaneously adding several of his own. It’s fantastic and Theseus tries to convey his pleasure with a garbled collection of “more” and “so good” and “please” and Asterius’s name. It’s hardly coherent but it does its job of encouraging Asterius, heading off any worry before it can take root.</p><p>Asterius returns to his earlier slow, steady pace, and Theseus is certain he’s going mad. Three of Asterius’s fingers is huge and incredibly good but it’s not what he wants right now. He also knows that nothing he can say or do will encourage Asterius to fuck him before he is sure Theseus is ready. So he forces himself to babble purely about how good he feels until he feels Asterius pause on a slow drag out. He seizes the chance to turn his head and meet Asterius’s eyes.</p><p>“Asterius <em>please</em>, I am ready!”</p><p>Theseus purposefully dragged his face through the sheets in a way that leaves his hair disheveled, and he’s already red-faced and teary-eyed and his mouth is wet with spit. He can feel Asterius shiver, and knows he has it.</p><p>Asterius carefully pulls his fingers free and nudges Theseus onto his front. Theseus rolls over, limbs feeling like jelly, letting himself sprawl out before Asterius, feeling thoroughly debauched.</p><p>“Are you sure, my king?”</p><p>“As sure as—As sure of anything as I have ever been! Fuck me, my love!”</p><p>Asterius snorts gently at Theseus’s halting (but still quite loud) declaration. Nonetheless, he gently grabs Theseus’s thighs, pulling him down the bed so his ass is pressed flush against Asterius’s hips. Theseus wraps his legs around Asterius’s back, heat flushing his body at how wide he needs to splay them, and the insistent press of Asterius’s dick in the crease of his thigh.</p><p>Asterius’s eyelashes flutter as he takes several deep, steadying breathes. Then he nudges Theseus back just a little bit so he can reach down and press his cock to Theseus’s hole. Theseus resists the urge to thrash and squirm, but the effort of holding himself still is heady and dizzying. He feels simultaneously empty and open and aching, but the head of Asterius’s cock also feels impossibly huge from where it is pressed against him and he can’t fully imagine having it inside.</p><p>“Asterius,” Theseus begs, softly.</p><p>Asterius groans, shifts his weight, and presses forward. And now Theseus can’t help himself and he does writhe, feeling himself split open and hollowed out. He clasps a hand around one of Asterius’s where it grips his thigh, encouraging Asterius to squeeze tighter.</p><p>“Please, please please <em>please</em> dearest Asterius, I can’t— make me take it, hold me still, please I—“</p><p>Asterius’s forearms flex, and his other hand curves around Theseus’s side, pressure on his ribs not enough to hurt, but firm enough to immobilize him. Theseus chokes out a cry, held in place as Asterius pushes deeper. Asterius’s dick is huge and Theseus has known this, but it’s one thing to imagine it or to feel it in his hands or against his mouth or pressed to his own dick, and entirely another to have it inside.</p><p>Theseus wasn’t lying when he said Elysium provided him with toys in Asterius’s size and he wasn’t lying when he said he prepared with increasingly large toys, but he may have been misleading in implying the two were connected. He’d gotten close, but every time he’d considered that last step, he’d thought of Asterius, and of being stretched so unbelievably wide for the first time. He wanted to be shaped by Asterius himself, to be taken apart like this, to have himself so fundamentally changed. And it’s worth it—it’s absolutely worth it because he feels like he’s flying apart, like he’s molding himself to Asterius, like Asterius’s size and shape is going to be permanently etched into his entire being.</p><p>“Asterius,” he sobs, and stretches his arms up towards him.</p><p>Asterius obligingly leans down so Theseus can wrap his arms around his neck, even if the necessary hunch surely is uncomfortable. Theseus muffles his punched-out noises and whines into Asterius’s mouth, and Asterius licks into his own as if trying to swallow them up.</p><p>Finally they part, and Asterius uses his regained leverage to resume that initial press, and Theseus squirms at the thought that there’s still so much of Asterius left.</p><p>The slow slide of Asterius’s cock paired with the intense stretch is incredible and terrible and excruciating and Theseus is drooling with how good it is. Asterius seems equally scattered, staring wide eyed, mouth open as he pants. It feels like it goes on forever and Theseus is whining, hooking his feet behind Asterius’s back, trying to force him to just <em>thrust</em> already, but Asterius keeps pace. Theseus is whispering Asterius’s name on loop, considering resorting to begging when Asterius finally stills, and his hips press flush to Theseus’s ass.</p><p>“<em>Asterius</em>!” Theseus cries, clutching once again for Asterius’s neck. He’s so full he can’t comprehend how there’s any space left in him for thought or words or feeling.</p><p>Asterius drops his head to Theseus’s shoulder, breathes heavily, and then groans a single, expressive, “Fu<em>ck</em>.”</p><p>Theseus’s laugh bubbles out of him.</p><p>“I do not think I’ve ever heard you curse like that, Asterius!”</p><p>“You are...” Asterius lifts his head to look at Theseus, and he looks wrecked. “You are incredible, you are unbelievable, you are so immensely overwhelming.”</p><p>The praise aches as much as the stretch of Asterius’s cock, and flustered, Theseus shoves Asterius’s head back down to his chest to avoid his gaze.</p><p>“Just fuck me, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Asterius takes advantage of his new position to lick at Theseus’s nipple, and he squirms. The movement only makes Theseus more aware of the weight and heat and hardness of Asterius still inside of him.</p><p>“Asteri<em>us</em>!”</p><p>“Perhaps I am reluctant to fuck you because I do not think I will last.”</p><p>Theseus groans at that. He thinks he’ll never get used to Asterius confessing his desire, or the pleasure he derives from Theseus’s body.</p><p>“You do not need to,” he answers, trying to inject it with as much confidence as he can. “We reside in Elysium! If you finish, we need not stop.”</p><p>Asterius makes a quiet choking sound, and then begins to pull back. The slow pull out is just as intense, and then Asterius stops, just the tip remaining in Theseus’s body, and the tension and anticipation is torture too.</p><p>“Asterius,” Theseus goads, “Do you think me weak?”</p><p>“You know I do not, my king.”</p><p>“Then <em>fuck</em> me. You must know I can take it. Just—“</p><p>Asterius grips Theseus’s hips tightly, stares down at him, and then fucks back in, sharp and fast and hard and Theseus throws his head back to wail.</p><p>Though Theseus would never say it aloud, Asterius fucks him like an animal, rough and unyielding and fast and overwhelming and it’s everything he could want. Theseus spills across his own abdomen with a cry, and when Asterius slows, he reaches up to cup his cheek.</p><p>“Keep going, my love, keep <em>going</em>.”</p><p>Asterius pauses just long enough to brush some of the disheveled hair out of Theseus’s face, lean down for a gentle kiss, and then he resumes his pace.</p><p>When Asterius himself comes, spilling out of Theseus, he does not stop, and that only serves to heighten Theseus’s own pleasure.</p><p>Half-dazed, Theseus thinks of the eternal orgies that occur in some of Elysium’s chambers. He thinks about doing this forever, fucked full by Asterius, utilizing the full benefits of being a shade in Elysium to never come down from the heights of pleasure, damn their responsibilities and the rest of Elysium. He doesn’t think he has the will to keep himself endlessly hard, but he also doesn’t think he minds. He suspects Asterius too, would tire, but he pretends for a moment that Asterius would choose not to, that Asterius would fuck him until he was exhausted and overstimulated, and then keep going. He trembles, and spasms a little as a dry orgasm overtakes him at the thought.</p><p>He wills himself to hardness yet again—he may lose the strength for it eventually, but not yet—and Asterius clearly notices, laughing softly.</p><p>“You are being greedy, Theseus.”</p><p>“I have to be, to keep you to myself.”</p><p>Asterius leans down to nuzzle his throat. “It is not greed to keep what is given to you.”</p><p>Theseus does not answer, but squeezes his arms around Asterius’s neck. Asterius, perceptive and kind as always, must know Theseus is too overwhelmed to be face to face, and so he stays there, tucked against his shoulder.</p><p>Curved over Theseus like this forces Asterius’s speed to slow, but his strength has not, and each thrust punches small noises from Theseus.</p><p>“How much more would you like, my king?” Asterius speaks softly into his ear.</p><p>“One more,” Theseus promises, “please just one more.”</p><p>“Of course,” Asterius answers, and he obliges.</p><p>Theseus turns his head to bury his face in Asterius’s mane. He only realizes he is tearing up when wet strands brush his nose. Meanwhile Asterius continues, slow steady thrusts taking Theseus apart, piece by piece.</p><p>Theseus feverishly tries to stall the impending orgasm he can feel building. He only manages for so long, so he pulls his face free.</p><p>“Asterius, Asterius are you close? Please, you must—“ His own moan cuts his words short.</p><p>“I am,” Asterius groans, and that confirmation is enough to send Theseus tumbling into pleasure yet again, this latest orgasm thin and sharp and wrung out of him like a threadworn towel.</p><p>Asterius positively roars, spilling once more into Theseus, and Theseus uses the thought of that to drag out the waves of his orgasm as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Theseus begins laughing as the high of orgasm fades, leaving him dizzy with the rush of endorphins. Asterius snuffs a noise of vague displeasure and annoyance into Theseus’s neck. Theseus realizes Asterius is still carefully braced over him, so as not to crush him, and the massive weight of his dick still fills Theseus’s ass. His laughter increases in volume, joy filling his chest, bubbly and light.</p><p>Asterius pulls back, vague concern on his face, and that pulls his dick free. The sensation is strange and Theseus feels empty and loose and he wheezes.</p><p>“My king. Theseus.” Asterius gently pats his cheek, “Are you alright?”</p><p>Theseus hums, laughs even more, and then tries to pull Asterius down on top of him. Asterius lets himself be moved somewhat, but rolls off to the side instead of laying his weight upon Theseus.</p><p>“It was good Asterius, so good, incredible even!”</p><p>If Asterius will not lay upon him, he will lay upon Asterius, he decides. He tries to scramble halfway up Asterius’s chest, but his wobbly legs refuse to cooperate, and he slides down before Asterius catches him and rights him. Content that he is now stable across the wide expanse of Asterius’s chest, Theseus rubs his cheek against the soft velvet of Asterius’s fine fur.</p><p>“I think I may be addicted, my friend, my love.” He looks up at Asterius, glad to see the concern is melting from his face in favor of fond exasperation.</p><p>“I don’t know how I can possibly continue with the rest of my life... my death, now that I know what your cock feels like inside of me. Mm...” Theseus briefly turns to press an open-mouthed kiss to Asterius’s chest. “I will want it inside of me constantly now. You’ll have to physically hold me back to keep me from fucking myself upon it! Though you are strong enough.” He laughs a little, yet again.</p><p>“Except,” and he reaches up to tap lightly at Asterius’s cheek, amused, “Even that will not be enough to deter me. You’d have to use your full strength to hold me back, and if you subject me to that, I will spill in my underclothes regardless!”</p><p>“You are delirious,” Asterius rumbles, but he leans down to gently kiss Theseus anyways.</p><p>When he pulls away, Theseus has already reached back to shove a few fingers back inside himself, squelching obscenely with Asterius’s come.</p><p>“Stop that,” Asterius admonishes, “You should rest. We should both rest.”</p><p>Theseus ignores him, squirming down his body so he’s at an appropriate level to fuck himself back on Asterius’s cock. Asterius grabs him before he can, and pulls him further back up his chest.</p><p>“But I should like to have you back inside, Asterius.” Theseus knows he’s on the edge of whining, pouting, but it’s true. Asterius does not cave and so Theseus tries a different track.</p><p>“You know, I thought of keeping you warm inside of me before, but I could not think of a way it could work, with our busy schedules. But sleep! Sleep is how it could work, does that not sound wonderful?”</p><p>It’s gratifying the way Asterius’s breath hitches, but Asterius’s resolve does not waver. He carefully tugs Theseus’s arms up until they’re resting, folded by his head along Asterius’s collar and shoulders.</p><p>“We have eternity to try whatever you should like, Theseus. You need not be so impatient. Do you not worry we’ll run out of things to do?”</p><p>“Never, Asterius, my love,” Theseus answers, but he lets the exasperated rumble of Asterius’s laugh drag drowsiness over him like a blanket. He rubs his face against Asterius’s chest once more, as if he could burrow deep inside of Asterius’s ribs to sleep there, protected and warm. Instead, Asterius simply wraps his thick arms around Theseus in an embrace, and that is safe and warm enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s absurdly hard to create titles and summaries for smut like this without being overly obscene. There’s also so many things that I had no idea if I should tag (and ended up too embarrassed to do so, but let me know if you think there’s anything crucial I should really add). Don’t look at me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>